Talk:Naiya Naiya no Mi
Quality Standard This article does not meet our Standard of Quality. It uses no InfoBox and is not properly categorized. Please correct this. --Cyberweasel89 20:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) In addition, Strengths and Weaknesses must be separated to avoid confusion. This and the above facts lead me to believe you did not use the Layout for Devil Fruits--Cyberweasel89 20:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Well When I tried to make the infobox, the entire article somehow became scrunched to one side. Then, when i tried to switch to wiki text to fix the problem, the entire article was deleted. As for the strengths and weaknesses, i will fix that immediatly. Also, when you say "properly catagorized" do you mean the template? If you do, then I will add it soon. Sorry for the inconvieniance.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 20:39, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I believe that i have fixed the problem. Please correct me if i am wrong.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 22:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) this is going to be in the cannon!!! this devil fruit is going to be in the cannon eaten by jozu of whitbeard pirates in which he use to block mihawk's attack This is all unproven bullocks. Don't post such nonsense. This is also not a message board. And sign your name from now on. Subrosian 06:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Well, it's proven now; "Diamond" Jozu has in fact eaten a devil fruit that allows him to change all or part of his body into diamond, so it's now ''proven ''bollocks. In fact, even the page's creator has conceded that it has become canon. To be honest, it always was one of the obvious ones. Karshí 06:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Just because it's canon now doesn't mean it isn't allowed to be used in FanFiction. As far as I'm concerned, this page was created before Jozu even showed his abilities during the Marineford arc. Please don't come on here posting such ridiculous nonsense. Subrosian 17:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand what you mean by "Ridiculous nonsense", I never said anything close to "It's in the canon so this article should be deleted" and I didn't even make the first post. I would have thought it was obvious from our different writing styles- I merely felt the need to chime in because you had replied so violently with little provocation (if that's even a word)- let's say that on the "Runescape Fan-Fiction Wiki", someone creates an article called "Dragon Warhammer", and then a week later said item is released. By saying "This is not a message board", you're indicating that there should be no mention of the fact that an item has become canon? In any case, if an article becomes canon on the runescape fanfiction wiki the page is usually edited, by idiots, into being exactly the same as the ordinary runescape wiki's article on the item unless a template is added to prevent this. This doesn't happen here at all because this wiki is less popular, but it would if it was popular enough... and I just went off-topic. But anyway, it's not necessarily a bad thing to mention something becoming 'canonised', as long as you don't make a huge discussion title about it which has several exclamation marks saying "**** has become canon omglololol!" Karshí 18:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC)